1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display sealing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the same. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to a display sealing apparatus capable of decreasing an occurrence rate of defects in a sealing process of a display manufacturing procedure, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the display sealing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is manufactured by forming a display device, etc. on a rear substrate, arranging the rear substrate and an encapsulation substrate so that the display device is placed between the rear substrate and the encapsulation substrate, and sealing the rear substrate and encapsulation substrate.